dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela Spica (The Wild Storm)
Everyone Is Looking Up Drawing on her expertise and some notes she'd cribbed while snooping through the files on the spaceship, Angie create a "transdermal drysuit" - a modifiable suit of armor, stored as microscale components inside her body, but which can emerge upon command and enable the user. However, as it was a prototype, she dealt with some problems, such as chronic internal bleeding. Bonding her prototype to herself, she petitioned her superiors for more funding, and when none was forthcoming, she tried to ask her boss, Miles Craven, personally, while he was on a lunch date with his husband. Unsuccessful, she was in the right place at the right time to save Jacob Marlowe, a tech billionaire who fell from a skyscraper window. However, she was instantly photographed and filmed by everyone present, and flew away. Because of the contraband nature of the technology in her armor, Angie was sought by an I.O. covert action team (CAT), who regarded her as something to be covered up. However, she was rescued by a wild CAT, working for Jacob Marlowe. Initially standoffish, she agreed to go with them - particularly after two members of the group revealed themselves to her as aliens. Lux Mentis, Lux Orbis Jacob Marlowe presented her with an offer - he would give her access to his technology and resources, to improve her equipment, and in return, all he wanted was a data dump of what her systems could accomplish now, with a comparable data dump when she was done. To prove his trustworthiness, he told her a story of how his species came to Earth. Angie spent most of the next week unsupervised in a secret warehouse owned by Marlowe, which contained an improbable collection of advanced technologies. Here, she decided to learn about guns, but ultimately, she enhanced her drysuit to include a nanotech "integument" - a metallic skin, seving as an intermediary stage before the armor. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * - Angela Spica has a suit of flying armor which she stores inside her body, and which comes out through cracks in her skin. The full capabilities of the drysuit are unknown, but include ** : using an electrogravitic engine system ** Stealth capability ** Wrist-mounted ray: able to cut through concrete for easy ingress or egress. ** Scanning equipment: Can aid rescue missions with medical scanners, which allow her to view internal organs. Said scanners can also be used to copy items using her nanotechnology. ** Life support: sufficient to protect the occupant during an underwater swim from Long Island to Rhode Island. ** Holographic Interface | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Angela Spica was created by Warren Ellis and Bryan Hitch, first appearing in . However, in the Wild Storm continuity Angela Spica first appeared in by Warren Ellis and Jon Davis-Hunt. | Trivia = * Angie, Jenny Sparks, Jack Hawksmoor and Shen Li-Men engaged in a night of sex, later being revealed that the three women also had sex with each other, making them three at least bisexual. | DC = None | Wikipedia = Engineer (comics) | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Bisexual Characters